<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Would you like to try this on? by Omegatits</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799230">Would you like to try this on?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegatits/pseuds/Omegatits'>Omegatits</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Dressing Room Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Men in Bras, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Sehyoon wears a bra, Semi-Public Sex, The fitting room attendant is Yuchan, tit fucking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:08:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegatits/pseuds/Omegatits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two bras, both made of just fabric without wiring, and clipped in the back. He laughed, unable to process the shock at first. But, looking at the serious look of excitement on Junhee's face helped it click. Sure, they'd talked about his chest before and what it'd look like supported by a bra, but Sehyoon never expected to actually face them, especially not in public.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Sehyoon | Wow/Park Junhee | Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Would you like to try this on?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehnibear/gifts">sehnibear</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Something for Sehrotica</p><p>Prompt: Bottom Sehni/Top Junhee trying on lingerie in a fitting room when fun ensues ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Knock. Knockknock.</em>
</p><p>The toes of Junhee’s gaudy neon shoes stood at the fitting room door. "Babe, I found a couple things you should try."</p><p>Sehyoon opened the fitting room door, torso bare as he folded up a shirt he'd tried on and left it sitting in a pile on the floor.</p><p>"What'd you find?"</p><p>"Oh, you're gonna love these," Junhee reassured him, the articles hidden behind his back. Sehyoon stepped back to face the mirror again and picked up another shirt he'd intended to try on. Junhee slipped into the fitting room, locked the door behind him, and then revealed the clothing hidden behind his back.</p><p>Two bras, both made of just fabric without wiring, and clipped in the back. He laughed, unable to process the shock at first. But, looking at the serious look of excitement on Junhee's face helped it click. Sure, they'd talked about his chest before and what it'd look like supported by a bra, but Sehyoon never expected to actually face them, especially not in public.</p><p>"You're not funny."</p><p>Junhee huffed, "I'm not joking! Listen, just.. try this one first. And if you don't like it then we can scrap the idea. I'll never bring it up again." A little glint his eyes, and a pout on his lips, and Junhee was an immediate threat. How could Sehyoon not cave under his pout? He snatched the lacier black one from Junhee and removed it from the hanger.</p><p>"Fine… you need to help me put it on." He blushed, and followed with a mumbled, "Never.. tried one on before."</p><p>Junhee was happy to help, quickly taking the hanger and placing it on the back of the door along with a few other stray hangers. When he turned back to his boyfriend, Sehyoon had his arms through the straps and was holding the flimsy lace to his heavy pecs. He looked over his shoulder to Junhee with an expectation that took a second for Junhee to read.</p><p>"The clasps?" He asked, and Junhee jumped at the chance to get his hands on the muscles of Sehyoon's back. A quick click, and the clasps held the bra for Sehyoon. Over his shoulder, Junhee could see the way the cups hugged his pecs through the mirror.</p><p>All he could think in that moment was <em>touch</em>.<br/>
<em>   Touch… squeeze.</em></p><p>His hands slipped under Sehyoon's arms, pressed himself against Sehyoon's ass, and groped him. A little tug and squeeze and it was clear he thought the article suited his boyfriend. Still, he whispered, "Damn."</p><p>Sehyoon turned in Junhee's arms to face the other man properly.</p><p>From the front, he traced the black lace delicately. Breathing slow, quiet, Sehyoon tugged Junhee's pink locks between his fingers. It pulled a little grunt from Junhee, and the man pressed himself against Sehyoon's thigh. "Yeah, I really love this fabric. Gives you a nice little figure," Junhee whispered, taking a firm cupped grasp of Sehyoon's thick pecs in the bra. "Would be fun to stain..."</p><p>"Then let's..." Sehyoon looked through hazy eyes at his partner and dropped down to his knees. Fast and smooth, he freed Junhee from his pants and gripped his girth tightly. "Right here."</p><p>The red of Sehyoon's ears exposed himself and his shyness beneath the show of confidence. Junhee didn't mention this though, and instead took advantage of the situation. He replaced Sehyoon's hand around his cock with his own and took a seat on the bench provided in the fitting room. "C'mere pup," he whispered, making sure to keep his voice low and masked in the vocal traffic just outside the fitting rooms.</p><p>Sehyoon crawled between Junhee's spread legs - the man shoving his pants around his ankles to give him room to spread. He placed his hands on Junhee's thighs, opened his mouth, and dipped his head down to wrap his lips around the tip of his cock. Junhee's fingers slipped comfortably into Sehyoon's dark hair, and he purred, "Good boy."</p><p>It was quiet - the way Sehyoon hollowed his cheeks and sucked. His bobbing was skilled, and what he couldn’t reach without deep throating, Sehyoon gripped with his fist. The twist of his hand slid smooth with his spit easing the glide. Junhee on the other hand continued to suck in short breaths. His fingers tugged at Sehyoon’s thick hair. “Fuck.”</p><p>The moment was cut short; Sehyoon pulled back, mouth open wide and spit dripping in thick strings over Junhee’s cock. He crawled a little closer and jutted his chest out.</p><p>A little smile, ears still flushed to match the red of his cheeks, and Sehyoon tugged the center of the lace bralette out. Junhee pressed the tip under it, sliding his spit slicked cock between Sehyoon’s thick pecs and the bra. His hands cupped the sides of Sehyoon’s pecs and squished them around the sides of his cock before giving a testing little thrust. The glide was easy thanks to the drool.</p><p>Sehyoon kept his chest jutted out. His hands clung to the hard muscle of Junhee’s thighs as the man picked up his pace, tit fucking him on his knees.</p><p>“F-fuck, puppy you.. your tits.. We need to buy this,” Junhee groaned, eyes locked on the way Sehyoon’s nipples peaked through the fabric. A swipe of his thumbs over each one and Sehyoon’s cool and quiet composure cracked. The man sucked in a breath and dug his nails into Junhee’s thighs. “Oh?” He paused his thrusting and took Sehyoon’s hands into his own. “You like that?”</p><p>Junhee guided Sehyoon’s hands back up to where he’d previously been holding his pecs. “Squish your tits for me, pup.” The request was followed without thought and was followed with Sehyoon tilting his head down and spitting slowly over Junhee’s cockhead. He picked up the pace Junhee previously had, bouncing his chest over his dick, and Junhee moved his fingers over the budded nipples through the lace once again.</p><p>He rubbed circles.over them at first, gentle with the movement, and then he pinched. The pinch wasn't much, but as Sehyoon bounced and Junhee's hands held still, the pinch tugged his nipples. On every bounce.</p><p>Sehyoon tried holding in the whines, keeping them strained if he couldn't contain them. But each time he choked on a whine Junhee twisted his nipples, causing him to stumble over his moves and lean into the fingers on him. Or, risk crying out loud enough to get the both of them caught.</p><p>Junhee watched in a slight daze, sucking in breaths in time with Sehyoon. And even with his boyfriend's stumbling, he was close. "Sehni," he muttered his warning, and then laid his head back against the wall. Firmly, Junhee gripped Sehyoon's shoulders and then thrust up. Stopping his own bouncing, Sehyoon focused on holding his chest in a tight hug around Junhee's red cock. A couple strings of drool continued to ease that glide.</p><p>"F-ffuck, fuck baby, fuck," Junhee choked, gasping as his ass clenched and he lifted his hips. Strings of cum hit Sehyoon's neck, chest, and the black lace still hugging his pecs. A few little thrusts kept Junhee moving, and then he slumped in the seat, catching breath he didn't know he'd been holding.</p><p>Sehyoon gently freed the cock softening between the bra and his pecs, and sat down on his knees. "Well… now we definitely do. We're already those people. Let's make it worse," the younger teased softly.</p><p>With a little nod in agreement, Junhee chuckled, "Guess so."</p><p>Sehyoon stood and adjusted his erection as best he could so it didn't sit uncomfortable and obvious in his jeans. The bra stayed on, but he ripped the tag off of it, handed it to Junhee, and picked his shirt up off the floor. When he turned back around, dressed and not covered in obvious cum, Junhee was standing with his pants back up and on proper.</p><p>Arms slid comfortably around Sehyoon's waist. "Do.. you want me to do you?" Junhee offered, pressing light kisses behind Sehyoon's ear and down his neck. A hint of salt was on Sehyoon's skin as he kissed over the spots that previously were painted in his cum. The offer brought a chuckle from Sehyoon who turned to hug Junhee back.</p><p>"Not here. I'll go meet you in the car though, and we can… discuss more after you pay for my new bra." Junhee whined, and Sehyoon chuckled again before pulling away. A light slap to Junhee’s ass, and Sehyoon was leading their walk out of the fitting room.</p><p>One man stood at the end of the short hall, folding clothes stacked in the basket of the rack. Both men avoided speaking to him, but both also noticed the flush to the red heads face, and the erection straining against his black work slacks. Perhaps they'd be able to shop there more often.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, and for your support! Kudos and Comments help, so if you liked it, let me know :) </p><p>For more teasers, drabbles, and other fuck nsfw stuff you can find me on twitter @Omegatits.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>